Ice Ice Baby
Ice Ice Baby is a song that is featured in the episode "Bad Reputation". The song is originally by Vanilla Ice from his album '''To the Extreme '''and was sung by Will Schuester and New Directions. This was another song in which Will raps. Jesse St. James (Rachel's fling at the time) commented to Will that "this song should be arrested for the crime of sucking". Many members agreed with Jesse (most were not fond of Jesse yet, specially Finn because he 'stole his girl'), however Will bets they are wrong by getting them to dance and get into the music. Lyrics Yo, VIP, Let's kick it! Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby All right stop, Collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop? Yo! I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and watch me jump like a candle. Dance, go rush the speaker that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom Deadly, when I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony Love it or leave it, You better gain way You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Now that the party is jumping With the bass kicked in and the Vegas are pumpin' Quick to the point, to the point no faking Cooking MCs like a pound of bacon Burnin' 'em if you aint quick and nimble I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo Rollin' in my 5.0 With my rag top down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby, Waving just to say Hi Did you stop? No -- I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block That block was dead Yo -- so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine Ready for the chumps on the wall The chumps acting I'll because they're full of Eight Balls Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine -- All I heard were shells Falling on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack Police on the scene, You know what I mean They passed me up, for runnin' on the dope beans If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it My town, that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical spill Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step with this Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn" If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem, Yo -- I'll solve it! Check out the hook while DJ revolves it. Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Yo man -- Let's get out of here! Word to your mother! Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too coldthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Singles Category:Group Numbers Category:New Directions Category:Jesse St. James Category:Will Schuester Category:Bad Reputation Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Mike Chang Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Brittany Category:Santana Lopez Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Music Room Category:Dance Numbers Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Glee Category:Music Category:Dance Room Category:Dance Number Category:New Directions members